DC VERTIGO COMICS: AMC Preacher (s1 ep03 The Possibilites)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE VERTIGO COMICS in the Media AMC PREACHER YOUTUBE: PLOT: In Houston, a woman named Dani fantasizes about her husband being killed by Tulip. Tulip tells her it isn’t going to happen. Tulip asks Dani what “Grail Industries” is and hands over the map that the name is written on. Dani says it’s none of their business. Dani hands over someone’s last known address in return. We flashback to a memory of car speeding away without her. Tulip says that was the day it all turned bad for her and Jesse, and someone’s got to pay. Dani heads to a building where a secret screening of either a gruesome horror movie or a snuff film is taking place. She slips the map to a man in a cowboy hat who waves her away before leaving himself. Back at the Sundowner Hotel in Annville, DeBlanc and Fiore tell Sheriff Root that something got loose that they much retrieve or more will die. Still under the pretense of being government agents, they tell Root to leave them alone while they do their work, implying they're chasing an escaped prisoner. Root tells them the story of a family with three children at a carnival. When one as lost, the parents left the other two with a pretzel vendor to search. They found the lost child, but the pretzel vendor took the other two children. When Root leaves, DeBlanc and Fiore agree that they need to try again, but this time, they’ll be prepared for any surprises. Emily visits the parishioner with the comatose daughter. The daughter’s eyes are now open after Jesse’s command. The mother tells Emily about Jesse’s visit that morning. She’s taking her daughter’s eyes opening as a sign like Jesse promised. Donnie walks Chris to the bus so that they can talk. Donnie pulls Chris aside and awkwardly tries to explain that what he and Chris’s mom does is consensual. Chris tells Donnie about how he kicked another kids ass for talking about Donnie’s fight with Jesse. Donnie walks Chris to the bus. The bus driver no longer recognizes the girl he had been fantasizing about. The kids tease Donnie. Someone knocks on the church door. Cassidy looks outside and finds a coffin. Emily comes inside, says delivery dropped the coffin off an hour ago. She pushes Cassidy to do something useful for a change. Cassidy walks through the church until he notices Jesse in the living room. Jesse says he wants to show Cassidy something. Tulip gets pulled over on the highway. She hides a gun under her leg as the officer approaches and slides a ring on her finger. She hands the officer a fake driver’s license. The officer says she’s was driving recklessly and her car needs to be impounded. Tulip flashes the ring, which the officer recognizes as a sign of the military. She pretends to be a veteran and spins a story of trying to help a friend. The officer tells her to slow down and lets her off. Jesse shows his power to Cassidy by forcing him to do all kinds of things. He stops after Cassidy tries to fly and crashes into a wall. At Quincannon Meat & Power, a woman brings Odin Quincannon a folder. Odin is listening to cows being slaughtered. Cassidy is theorizing how Jesse got his powers, based on various movies. Jesse isn’t sure how long he’s had the power, but he says he’s been feeling different. He explains it as being like he has a big blender in his gut with all of God’s creation inside of it. Cassidy says this doesn’t have to be a curse. DeBlanc and Fiore gear up as if they’re going to war. Donnie reads a letter from an environmental organization to Odin. Donnie asks what he can do, but Odin just tells him to clear his tray. When Donnie struggles to lift the tray with one hand, Odin sends him away. Cassidy makes a trip to a crematorium. Jesse is driving when Tulip pulls up next to him. They both pull off to the side of the road. Jesse asks Tulip if he seems different to her. She just says he looks terrible, but that’s more and more the norm. He says something happened, but he doesn’t know what. Tulip tries to tell him about Dani, but Jesse is not interested. He says he made a promise to be one of the good guys. They argue and he tells her to go back to her life of crime. She pulls out the address and says this isn’t crime, its justice. Jesse says “Carlos,” and flashes back to the same car peeling away as from Tulip’s memory. She tells him there’s no such thing as “good guys,” just guys, and Annville is past saving. She wants him to go kill Carlos with her. He gets in her car and they head down the highway. DeBlanc and Fiore gear up to storm the church, but Cassidy runs them over with the church van. He recognizes their truck, but then recognizes the bodies as the same he killed before. He’s still convinced they’re after him, and now thinks they’re clones. Cassidy leaves the bodies outside while he looks for more materials to clean them up with. A bright light flashes. Cassidy hears someone coming into the church and arms himself. He finds Fiore and Deblanc and starts beating them, but they tell him they’re after what Jesse has. Tulip stops to get some gas and fantasizes about what they’re going to do to Carlos. Jesse tries to tell her about his power, but she gets into an altercation with a man in a hatchback. Jesse heads to the restroom instead. He looks in the mirror and finds Donnie with a gun pointed at the back of his head. Donnie tells Jesse to get on his knees and Jesse does. Donnie says its Jesse’s turn to make the sound. Jesse says he isn’t going to squeal. Donnie tries to hit Jesse with the gun, but Jesse uses his power to stop Donnie. He orders Donnie to put the gun in his own mouth and pull back the hammer, but stops short and just tells Donnie to drop the gun. Tulip sees Donnie leaving. Jesse comes out and tells Tulip he’s changed his mind about Carlos. Jesse walks off. DeBlanc and Fiore explain their situation to Cassidy. Cassidy asks what they want Jesse’s power for, but DeBlanc says it’s not to be used. DeBlanc tries to keep up the government act, but Fiore tells Cassidy that they’re from Heaven. Cassidy tells them that he’ll talk Jesse into finding them. Eugene tells the sheriff about the girl who opened her eyes. He thinks they should pay a visit, but the sheriff tells him he’ll just get killed out there. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Vertigo Comics Category:Preacher Category:AMC Preacher Category:Jesse Custer (Preacher) Category:Tulip O'Hare (Preacher) Category:Cassidy (Preacher) Category:Eugene Root - Arseface (Preacher) Category:Sheriff Hugo Root Category:Emily Woodrow (Preacher) Category:Odin Quincannon